Seduced by Darkness
by citrine sunflower
Summary: Ancient bond:checked, Reincarnation:checked,sexy Demon:checked Headstrong Heroine:checked, Bad touch trio:checked ,Heroes:Checked . Wait there are more than one hero in this fiction! who are they?. Now for the fun part starts
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**SEDUCED BY DARKNESS**

**Disclaimer:** APH do not belong to me

Another minor experiment of mine. I hope you will enjoy the fiction.

Looking forward to hear constructive feedback from you all XD

**Characters:** Russia x Fem! India x England, Fem! Canada x Prussia, and other cool pairs

**Warning: **Language

Inspired by Delight - √Bestamvsofalltime YouTube

I am absolutely love their AMVs

* * *

~ மறுபிறப்பு ~

**Few centuries ago **

"I command you to seal yourself till my blood release you"

"I refuse" he hissed at his mistress

"I command you as you're rightful master, seal yourself till my blood release you to be her servant" She raised her voice to subdue the rebellious beast

She chanted a quick spell to tame his raging power…she casted a double strong barrier for him…there is no way that he can escape without killing himself

The caged beast paced back and forth and ferociously roared at her

After few minutes, the beast transformed into a handsome blond haired man

Glaring and growling he spat "Yes mistress but my shadow shall fallow you bloodline till she unites with me"

"I won't let you …I'll stop you even if I have to reborn again" she quietly said with venom laced voice as she started to chant again…partially driven by jealous rage and maternal instinct for her future descendants

His dangerous toxic green eyes flashed "We'll see" He smirked back at her and as he tried to reach the witch unfortunately the circle of bind restricted his movement…again

Their eyes dangerously locked with each other… Cold dark brown with dangerous toxic green

_Is it longing or maniacal possessiveness that I sense from him? - She thought_

_If I can't have you…no one can…- He thought_

_No he's not the same man anymore_

Her lips trembled, she choked her own sadness and tears threaten to fall

_No, I am stronger now than ever… _

_I have to do this_

She instinctively took one step back and immediately raised her hand and commanded "SEAL"

_I'll be back for you my love…I'll never leave you…your soul is too precious– _the demon quietly promised the witch and closed his eyes while his massive wings spread majestically behind him

Their heart shattered into million pieces as the demon is enfolded in the blizzard of dry leaf, dirt and electricity

His roar of pain and misery echoed throughout the wood while her heart almost burst due to sorrow at the mere sight….

Bullet of tears escaped the teenage witch as she kneeled down and clutched the demonic copper ring close to her heart.

"This should not be happening to us…what have you done? what have I done?" she wailed her heart content

~ மறுபிறப்பு ~

**Singapore, .20xx (3am)**

9 years old Lavanya ran through a thick rainforest. Her shoeless legs and Pyjama are covert with dirt and grime. Neither rain nor dusk prevents her; the terrified child could not stop her legs from running deep into the heart of the forest.

_What's chasing me?_

"Ma, I'm scared…where are you" she whimpered as she tripped and fell but scrambled back to run again

She ran and ran till she saw a huge tree in front of her… Plastering her back towards the tree…she frantically looked around her

The forest seems very silent…too silent…

The rain stopped

No sound or movement except for wind and the falling leave

"Amma….appa…where are you" Little Lavanya whispered while slumming down

Feeling too exhausted and thirsty

Without a warning, snake like hissing and slithering sound surrounded her

It happened too fast …Lavanya hasn't even blinked her eyes

A huge dark gray python came above her and rapped Lavanya to the tree…

"AMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

She screamed, only to be awaken by safely in her bed

"Lavanya, what happened sweetie" alarmed, her father entered the room

"Appa, bad dream" she choked out as bullets of tears escaped her eyes

"Shh, my princess, Appa here" he rocked the crying child in his arms

"What happened" her mother caressed Lavanya's cheek as she asked the child

"Ma, huge snake…it warped around me tightly as if it wants to crush me alive"

Both husband and wife exchanged a knowing look

After Lavanya slept both parent went to kitchen to discuss about her prolonged nightmare

"We need to talk to your mother about this" the wife said

"No" he replied

"But" she tried to argue

"Don't" he snapped at her impatiently

In mist of their heated squabble, the phone started to ring

The father went to pick it up the phone only to be discovered that the hospital that currently treating his ailing mother called him to deliver a grief-stricken news

After few minutes of pregnant silences

"Please tell me it's not true" he shuddered

"I am afraid to tell you" deep breath "its true sir, she passed away an hour ago"

"En Amma* died at the hospital" he started to slum down only to be captured by his wife

~ மறுபிறப்பு ~

**Somewhere in USA, .20xx (3am)**

"Frog" Arthur hissed at his friend/enemy; trying his very best to drag the trouble maker's arse back to where it belonged… the dorm

"Let's go back you moron"

"Mon ami, that's not fun"

"Not my problem you twat"

"Mon Cher, not every day that we test our masculinity…even that burger loving pansy of American joined in this quest…Why can't we"

"We?"

"There is no we…only you"

"I have 2 bottles of finest rum"

"Deal"

"Vous êtes très méchants!"

"Let's go before they catch us git"

Hon hon hon "You're always with your PMS mood swing" Francis smirked

"WHAT"

After entering into a large abundance mansion, all 5 boys sat at the make shift round table that they made earlier that day

Gilbert, Antonia, Francis, Arthur and I the Aweso-"

**SMACK**

Kesese

"I mean Alfred Freedom Jones" "Artie you're mean"

"Oh come on, do we need to say aloud our name… do we"

"Frog, do we have to do this…He is too sacred"

"This awesome hero never scared of anything" he looked around him and smiled at his spectators again

unknown to him, a lurking darkness emerged from behind him and touched his shoulder

Kyaaaaaaaaaa

High pitched girly scream echoed throughout the mansion

"W-What in the name of fries do you think you're doing" he snarled at his lifelong rival/accomplice as Alfred placed his hand at his cheat…trying to subdue his rapid heartbeat

After he gained his composure he assured his fellow comrades "Sorry, allergic reaction to commie bastards" …very unconvincingly as Gilbert and Antonio laughed their ass off, Arthur rolled his eyes while Francis snickered at Alfred

Giggle "Alfred, you are an id-" Ivan playfully ruffled his hair

"Hey hands off" Alfred shy away from his touch as Ivan accidently ruffled trough his stubborn cowlick as well

"Enough boys, let's start with the game shall we" agitated Arthur instructed them

"Alfred stop squirming and let go of my sweater you git" Arthur tried to shove off Alfred death grip on his sweater which started t irritate him even further than Francis who seated to his right

"Meanie" Alfred pouted like a child denied his favourite candy

Ivan simply giggled at his roommate

After incantation of inviting the spite of the coin; Gilbert volunteered to be the first to shoot away his questions

"Okay, the awesome me will get mien Frau…Will I?"

**Y-E-S**

"Will I pass my Chemistry test this semester?"

**N-O**

"Will I own the McD Chain?"

**N-O**

"Who is my heroine?"

**S-A-K-U-R-A**

"Will the world become one with me?"

**N-O**

"Will I be master of all trade?"

**Y-E-S**

"Bullshit"

Earned another smack at his head

"Don't be rude git…it's his dream"

"Thank you Arthur"

"Go ahead Ivan, ask one more question"

"Who is my soul mate?"

**L-A-V-A-N-Y-A**

Giggle

Antonio your turn

Smiling the usual adorable goofy smile

"Will I get mi amour?"

**Y-E-S**

Happy nod to himself;

"That's all" Antonio chirped

Grunt "Alfred your turn"

"Will I get PSP for charismas?"

**N-O**

"Then, what will I get for my Christmas?" frustrated he asked again

**S-P-A-N-K-I-N-G**

After a moment of pregnant pause "WHAT THE CHEESEBURGER IS IT TALKING ABOUT?"

Hon hon hon

"What will I be when I grow up" Francis asked the coin

**P-E-R-V-E-R-T**

Hon hon hon

Then, he smirked at Arthur and asked the next question

"Who is Arthur's destined one"

"Don't ask ques-"

**L-A-V-A-N-Y-A**

Ivan started his kol chanting while Arthur flustered

"Not funny guys, who ever controlling the coin is sick"

"Sick I tell you"

"How can the same answer appear twice fool?"

"The sprite of the coin, thank you…you may depart from this game"

**N-O**

"Why?"

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G**

"What?"

**S-A-V-E. H-E-R**

"Who?"

**Y-O-U & T-H-E-M**

"I mean who should we save?"

**S-A-V-E H-E-R**

"God damn it who am I suppose to save"

**P-L-E-A-S-E S-A-V-E H-E-R ***

**I -C-A-N-'-T S-T-A-Y H-E-R-E A-N-Y L-O-N-G-E-R***

"What did it say? It moved too bloody fast"

Ivan responded "it said please save her, I can't stay here any longer"

"God" Arthur shuttered

The coin moved home but immediately moved around again

It slowly moved towards alphabets

**H-E-L-L-O **

"Damn it's not funny anymore"

Cold wind brush Arthur's back

Frighten, Arthur started to yell at the board

"I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE NOW"

"Don't lift your finger yet" Arthur barked at his friends

"Alfred don't" Arthur sternly said to him

"How am I suppose to lifted it if the commie pressing it down" Alfred retaliated

"Please leave now" Antonio said to the coin

**I –W-O-N-T L-O-S-E H-E-R A-G-A-I-N***

_(*I won't lose her again)_

The coin moved to home indicator of the accursed board again

Instantly, everyone lifted their finger

Cold sweat started to form…everyone looked at each other in silence

All of them felt as if they are watched by something unearthly

Arthur felt conflicting emotion and stood frozen at his place

Alfred nervously started to laugh and screeched "RUN"

Without further ado, everyone ran away from the haunted spot

Stoned Arthur was dragged away by Francis that night

** Back at the dorm **

Francis worriedly combed his hair with his fingers

"What was that?" Antonio trembled

"Don't worry Mon ami, that's just a playful ghost trying to scare us…whatever it said…it's may not be true" Francis tried to console others while tried desperately to assure himself as well

"It-it-it said to -" Arthur shuttered

"Don't sweat about it Artie" Alfred tried his share of logical explanation despite constant trembling

"I propose a slumber party…Let's sleep here tonight" Alfred fist pumped

"I agree" Arthur mumbled

"Da" Ivan answered

"Oiu" whispered

"Yes please" Gilbert supported the idea

"Yes" Antonio replied

"I'll sleep on Arthur's bed" Alfred heroically demanded

"Oh! no you don't" Arthur at once screamed at his best friend

**-O-**

* En Amma means my mom in Tamil language…

_APH can act as international ambassador in a way_

_How?_

_It made me curios about other nation's history and culture._

_The more I indulge myself in APH the more I started to day dream about fictions that I want to write about them…especially my favourite characters_

_Recently I saw news about Russia and China collaboration in terms of Military stuff…my mind instantly produced an image of Ivan Braginski and Wong Yao playing navy official role…_

_They would be so cute in different type of official uniforms!_

_Does that ever occur to you?_

Looking forward to hear from you all…

;3


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**SEDUCED BY DARKNESS**

**Disclaimer:** APH do not belong to me

**Summary:** Do you believe in reincarnation and demons? What disaster awaits Lavanya when she does not believe in them? Will she flight or flee from her worst fears? What should they do to save their current life from the same fate that may threaten to take away their beloved?

**Characters:** Russia x Fem! India x England, Fem! Canada x Prussia, and other cool pairs

**Warning:** Language

~ மறுபிறப்பு ~

**.20xx (9 years later)**

"Alfred F. Jones, get your lazy bone out of your bed now" his Madeline yelled from kitchen for the fifth time

Huffing she looked at Maple and said "Do I need to wake that fool before he is late for his work again"

"Meow meow" small white kitten patted her paw on her kitty bowl for food and looked at Maddie pleadingly

Sighing Maddie feed Maple and went upstairs…

She quietly sneaked into his room and whispered "McD outlets went bankrupt, no more double cheeseburger and coke in this world…no more superheroes movies produced for another century" near his ear

Alfred whimpered the entire time as she said those vile words and immediately bolted from his bed and wailed "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" with tear streak face while Madeline giggled behind him

"Good morning Alfred" she said sheepishly

"God Maddie; Why?" he argue with overdramatic shocked expression

"Sorry bro but I don't want you to lose your job and I made pancake for breakfast"

"Make coffee too"

"Done that too" she said in sing song voice

"You're mingling with that rotten Prussian way too much" he whined softly as she walked towards the kitchen

"I heard you" she commented not so far away from Alfred

He rolled his eyes at her playful sneer

Their morning always start either Madeline creatively wakes him up or both did not sleep at all to complete their assignments.

*while both having their breakfast*

"Alfred, today we have a new housemate moving in" she notifies him

"Uh, you never told me before" he dumbly looked at her

Now it Maddie's turn to roll her eyes at her younger twin "I already informed you two weeks ago and you nodded you head wildly"

"You have to understand, I suffer from selective listening and most of the time I don't listen at all" he seriously locked eyes with his sister while explaining his lack of listening skill.

Maddie grumble and shoved another piece of pancake in to her mouth despite her bubbling anger.

Meow meow meow

A well fed Maple nuzzled Maddie's feet

She looking down at the small kitten, Maddie commanded in war like tone "Maple, attack him" while pointing an offending finger at her twin

Meow meow

Maple ignored her mommy's command and continued to meow and purr for attention

"Maple" she sighted while glaring daggers at her twin as he continued to laugh at her … very boisterously as usual

Irritated, she took few gulps of caffeine intake and deep breath; she continued "There will be a lady that will move in here today. She is taking same course as me. She is hot and keep your hands off her…Understand"

"Crystal"

"Good…Now don't forget to come back early today"

"Sorry, have to go to college after my part-time job and later in the evening I need to hang out with my guys"

He turned around to look at his docile sister, who is currently reeks with murderous rage

Alfred immediately said "Okie dokie sis" and did his thumb up coupled with his dazzling killer smile

_Crisis averted, the hero is always saves the day…and himself! – _The self proclaimed hero reassured himself as Maddie shrugs and walks away from the potential crime scene

~ மறுபிறப்பு ~

sorry guys a very shot story

I promise to get back ASAP, My laptop is driving me insane

mini preview

Next chapter our friendly BTT aka BAD TOUCH TRIO gonna rock the house

Ivan don't you even dare go near my sink...I don't want to call the plumber...AGAIN

Madeline whispered "Don't say yes if he invites you over for dinner...your life depends on your decision; you have no idea how lethal his cooking can be"


End file.
